Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style)
WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) - Princess Zelaina Quick Thinking *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) - Elsa the Snow Queen We Should Cry *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) - Share Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Andersen Category:WorldVision and Pulp Fiction Company Transformer Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG